Fix You
by AnnyJackson19
Summary: An AU story on Liper/Peo. I based this story on Coldplay's song Fix you. I'm actually listening to the song as I type Before each story, I'll put a summary saying what the chapter will be about. Hope you guys like it! This was pre-typed so my updates should be fast!
1. Chapter 1

Fix you: Leo and Piper four-shot.

**Summary: An AU story on Liper/Peo. I based this story on Coldplay's song **_**Fix you**_**. (I'm actually listening to the song as I type) Before each story, I'll but a summary saying what the chapter will be about. Hope you guys like it! This was pre-typed to I will update fast! **

**Chapter 1 summary: Leo and Piper first meet. Piper is being made fun of and Leo steps in to help her. Both Leo and Piper are eight. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own characters, Rick does. Do not own song, Coldplay does.**

Little eight years old Piper was making her way to room 10, for her first day of 3rd grade. She was nervous as can be. Her dad is the famous Tristan McLean, she was sure someone would recognize her.

She walked in and sat in the purple chair in the far table. Almost immediately, girls surrounded the helpless half-native girl and bombarded her with questions.

"You're Tristan's daughter, right?"

"Why do you look like Pocahontas?"

Piper tried to ignore them, she really did! But how could she when one states: "You don't look pretty enough to be his daughter." She had to hold back tears.

Leo Valdez has just seen the most beautiful creature in the whole world. Most eight year olds think girls have cooties but not Leo. His mom taught him to be a gentleman, that every girl should be treated with respect, if earned. He saw the brown haired beauty sit on the table behind him. He also saw Drew and her friends picking on her._ 'How can someone be so mean to someone tan bonita?' _He thought. When he saw a tear roll down the cute girl's cheek, he knew he had to do something.

Piper knew this would happen, she told her dad the kids would be mean to her but he-

"Drew, why don't you go bother someone else?" Piper looked up to see a boy with curly brown hair, he reminded her of an elf, a cute elf.

Drew glared at elf-boy and retorted, "Maybe I will, Valdez." And she and her group left.

"Thanks for getting rid of them."

"No problema, I'm Leo, Leo Valdez." He sat down next to Piper and stuck out his hand. She gingerly shook it.

"Piper, Piper McLean." Leo opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Yeah like the movie star, he's my dad." Leo sat there quietly, until finally spoke.

"They're wrong, you shouldn't believe them."

"But she's right! I am ugly." Piper put her head down on her desk in shame. She had just met the boy and was already crying in front of him. She was sure he would think that she's a cry-baby and will never talk to her again.

Leo didn't like fact that his new friend-if you could consider them friends-was crying. He wanted her to be happy. So he did the only thing he could think of:

'_When you try your best but don't secede you, _

_When you get what you want but not what you need, _Piper looked at Leo puzzled.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in rever-ers,_

_And the tears come streaming down your face, _he whipped a tear from her stained cheek.

_When you leave something you can't replace,_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste, _

_Could it be wor-orse?_

_Lights will gui-i-ied you home_

_And igni-i-ight your bones _

_And I will try, to fix you' _

Leo gave her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Thank you." She said softly, after they pulled away.

"Anything for my… best friend?" Leo asked causally. Piper nodded her head in agreement.

"Best friend."

* * *

**So I hope you readers liked it! And for those who didn't know what today is or forgot... IT'S PERCY'S BIRTHDAY AND PERCABETH'S TWO-YEAR ANNIVERSARY! :D! im so happy! but im sick :/...**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) COOKIES!**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2 summary: Piper has another fall-out with her dad. Not knowing what to do, she goes to her best friend for comfort. Piper is 14 and Leo 15.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, they would be together, not Jason and Piper…**

* * *

"PIPER MCLEAN, GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Piper-knowing that she was in trouble as soon as McLean said her full name-ran down the spiral stair case. Her father stood at the end, fuming while holding his phone up.

"Yes…" She said tentatively. She wasn't sure what she had done this time. She didn't even know what her dad was still doing here! He had a premiere in an hour. He had his tux on, his hair done too.

"Why? Why Piper? Why today of all days?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Why, what? What did I do?" He held out his phone.

"You were the last one with my phone Piper. When I got it back, it wouldn't work!" He nearly yelled.

"No dad, believe me! I didn't do anything! I just used your phone to call a friend and put it back I swear!"

"Jane said-"Of course it would be Jane! Jane was not only her dad's manager, but his girlfriend! Since day one, Jane wanted Piper out of the picture. Sending her to different boarding schools, blaming her for things she didn't do and always getting her dad to go against her.

"So you're going to believe her over your flesh and blood?! Dad, I'm your _daughter!"_

"Piper calm down. I'm just taking-"

"Her side!" Piper said cutting him off.

"-the side of reason." He continued, ignoring his daughter's last remark.

"So I have no reason? I'm not only a liar but I have no reason?" Piper was hurt but not surprised. She turned around and ran upstairs. She ignored her dad's calls and slammed her bedroom door close. She grabbed her duffle bag and threw in clothes that should last her a week. She heard her door open and close. She didn't need to turn around to guess who it was.

"Get out."

"Piper, please-"

"No!" She turned and got her duffle and school bag. She shoved past her dad and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Piper? Your only 14, you can just run away."

"I'm not running away, I'm not mom." Her dad fell silent. Probably not the smartest thing to say but she didn't care at the moment.

"You know well where I'm going. I just need to be out of this place for a while. I'll see later." Before her dad could say anything, she closed the door and headed for her home away from home.

* * *

"Leonardo Valdez, what did I tell you about _estos zapatos_?" Esperanza Valdes yelled from the small living room; to her son, who was in, the even smaller kitchen. Leo was making dinner tonight, his way of helping around the house.

He left his _asada_ frying-he was making _tacos de asada_- and went to put his shoes away. Just as he was dropping them in his room, there was a knock at the door.

"_Ay voy!"_ Yelled his mom.

"_Mija, _Piper-"Piper? What was she doing here? They had talked earlier that day. She seemed fine. She never said she was coming over. Not that Leo minded. Leo would never say this out loud and would most definitely deny it if asked in public, but he had a not-so-small small crush on Piper. But it would never work out. She was his best friend for crying-out-loud!

Leo made his way to the door and saw his mom and Piper hugging. Piper looked up and Leo notices the tear stains on her cheeks. His mom clearly notice them to since she said, "Stay as long as you want, honey. You know _nuestra casa es tu casa."_ Piper nodded and then sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" Leo's eyes widen.

"MY TACOS!"

* * *

After saving his tacos and properly saying hi to Piper. Leo was helping her settle in his room-he was taking the couch.

"Leo, you always take the couch, it's my turn." He shook his head stubbornly and sat next to her on the bed.

"You're the guest, and as a gentleman, I will take the couch." He gave her lop-sided grin. "You never told me why you came."

"You don't want me here?" He glared at her and hugged her.

"You know that's not true, Beauty Queen. I'm just curious." Piper snuggled into his embrace and Leo feared she could hear his heart beating at 50 miles per hour.

"My Dad took her side… again." He didn't need to ask who _'her'_ was. He wasn't that found of Jane either.

"I'm sorry, what did she accuse you of this time?"

"Breaking his phone."

"How-"

"I used it to call you but I put it back just as it was! I only had it for five minutes! _Five!_ I bet she spilled her tea on it and figured since my dad knew I had it last, she blamed it on me." Piper began to tear up again; she hated to cry in front of people. But Leo was the only one that had her blessing. Not liking to see Piper cry, Leo did the one thing that can always bring a smile to her face.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you we-er-re_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you…_

* * *

**_so this story isnt just dedicated to Leo and Piper, its dedicated to my big bro Percy Jackson! Happy 18th brother! Annabeth, i dont know how you can stand him but happy 2 year anniversary! With love, AnnyJackson19_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Piper just catches her boyfriend Jason cheating on her. After not being seen for some time, Leo goes out to find her.

**A/N: IM SORRY! I know I said I would update fast book since school started... my time for FF has been limited! I wake up early for school (6am early for me) dont get out till 3:30 and don't go to bed till 12 'cause of homework. This past week has been stressfull 'cause I had hip-hop try-outs :O i hope i get in... won't find out till tuesday... well here's _Fix You_.**

* * *

Piper was having an ok day so far. She woke up on time for school which is great! If she was late one more time Mr. Bor promised a detention. A shiver went down her spine. Detention meant Mr. D… let's just say that, Piper would rather be an hour early to class than spend an hour with Mr. D.

She also got the last breakfast burrito in the cafeteria, which are one of the few delicious things they serve. Let's not forget that her best friend in the whole wide world gave her a _free_ water today.

_As Piper walked down the hall, a pair of hand covered her eyes. Startled, the brown haired teen stopped and felt the hands that prevent her from seeing. It could only be three people: her fantastic boyfriend Jason, her all too funny best friend Leo or a serial killer… she really hoped the person isn't a killer…_

_As soon as her soft hands brushed the stranger's hands, serial killer was crossed out. As was Jason's name. She only knew one person who has long and rough nimble fingers. _

"_My I ask why you are preventing me from seeing the world, Repairboy?"_

"_Not preventing Beauty Queen, preparing."_

"_Preparing f__or what?" She asked as she turned to see her friend._

"_To see this beautiful face." He smirked. She shoved him playfully._

"_Ha-ha."_

"_Actually, I bring you-"he slid his backpack off his shoulder and opened it, handing her- "water!"_

"_Water."_

"_Not just any water, free water!"_

"_Free water?"_

"_Yes!" The latino boy said with more enthusiasm than necessary. "The vending machine gods have blessed me with two water bottles when I had only paid for one." He slung his arm around his more petit friend. "The gods love me."_

"_In your dreams."_

"_Which I look forward to…"_

She was in her last class now, English. They weren't doing much, just watching a movie. The teacher is grading tests, not paying any attention to the class. Piper was falling asleep when her phone vibrated, signaling that she has a text message.

_**Hey, i cant make it 2night coach wants the team 2 practice 2day, u no 4 the game 2morrow… sorry-Jason **_

This was the fifth time Jason had canceled on her. Yeah it bothered her but he was the quarterback. She knew how much the school depended on him, especially since they'll be playing against their rival school tomorrow…

**Its ok… txt me after.-Piper**

After getting a **_K_** as a response, she refocused on the movie.

* * *

"Hey Beauty queen"

"Hi Leo" Piper felt him put an arm around her shoulder but she kept on walking. This jester was normal, but recently, Piper would get these… feeling when Leo did them. She wasn't sure what they meant… she pushed that thought behind.

"Where's Sparky?" Leo asked.

"Football practice... which brings me to the next question, why aren't you at practice?" Leo was one of the fastest people Piper knew. Which was how he got to be a wide receiver.

"We don't have practice..." Leo stared at her bewildered.

"No, Jason texted me saying you guys had practice." She explained.

"Well if we do, I didn't get a text..." He checked his phone and saw he had zero messages. "No one loves me..." Piper rolled her eyes at his dramatic antics.

"Come on, time to get Sparky in trouble"

* * *

The tag team duo walked on to the football field only to find it deserted. Piper felt hurt. Why would Jason lie?

"Beauty queen?" Piper looked at her best friend. "Maybe he had a good reason for lying... dont jump to conclusions ok" He said, trying to defend his best friend. They headed back to the parking lot.

About five cars where in the parking lot by now. As they got closer to Leo's car, Piper notice two figures by the steps.

"Hey Leo look, can you see who they are?" Leo turned to where Piper pointed. He saw two figures sucking faces, but if he squinted his eyes he could make out blonde hair and... no.

"Um, Piper I think we should go..."

"Wait, I want to see who it is, do you think its Will?" Piper started to walk closer to the unknown couple.

"Piper don't!" But it was to late. As soon as he called her, the unknown couple separated. Reveling their identities.

"Jason?" The hurt in Piper's voice and eyes was unmistakable. She felt betrayed. She walked up to him and he immediately started to come up with excuses.

"Piper, I-I can explain-" She slapped him, hard.

"You- you disgusting son-of-a-bit... how could you? And with her?!" Before he could answer, Piper slapped him again, and ran. The last thing she saw was Leo talking to Jason.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I'd been here, but since the sun was setting, my best guest is 4 hours, that and i checked my phone. I felt my phone buzz, again.

_Please pick up BeautyQueen! Your dad is growing worried... I'm worried..._

That's the 122nd message that I've received. 64 from Leo, some from Dad and friends and some from... him. I've also received 23 phone calls; 15 from Leo, a couple from Dad and friends and 3 from... _he-who-should-not-be-named._

I know I'm being ridiculous, with not saying his name but I-I just-I can't... we've been together for almost a year. And he-he _cheated _on me! With Drew, my enemy no-less! I just couldn't believe it... I can't face him. I can't face anybody right now.

"I just wish I could go away."

"Would I be able to come with you?" I turned around and was met with familiar curls and a sad smile...

"Leo, how'd you find me?" He sat down next to me on the bench and handed me his jacket. I hadn't noticed that I was freezing.

"Well, after you had run off, I went to your house in hopes of finding you there. Obviously you weren't, so I drove to my house, no luck. I then checked with all of our friends and checked you favorite hang outs. After driving around town like a mad man for 4 hours, I finally figured where you would be."

"You figured that I'd be here?" He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well no... I was on my way to the park down the street but as I was driving pass here it kinda clicked." I stared down at my mothers grave. She had passed away when I was three. I don't visit much but after today's event's, I needed to come. I looked up and saw his face clearly since he got here.

"Leo! What happened to your lip!" The right edge of his lip was busted. I reached my hand up but he grabbed it mid-reach and intertwined our hands instead.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." But I remembered, right before I ran, I saw Leo taking to-

"He-he did this to you, didn't he." He nodded his head and said, "But he got worse, I didn't kill him. If that's what you're thinking. But let's just say that he doesn't pull of the brused face look." He tried to smile at me but it quickly left when he saw that I wasn't laughing.

"Leo, that's sweet but what if you get in trouble! If Jason's dad find out that you did that… he'll try to get you off the team!"

"That doesn't matter! He hurt you!" He stood and started pacing infront of me. He was mad, no, he was upset and hurt. "He promised he wouldn't hurt you! He said that if I kept my distance then…" he stopped when he noticed his mistake.

"He said what?" Leo looked at me horrer strucked. "Leo, what do you mean by 'keeping your distance', huh? Did you know that he-"

"NO! That's not it at all!"

"Then what the hell did you mean?!" He shut his eyes tight and ran his left hand through his hair while resting his right hand on his waist. His frustrated look. After a couple minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"Do you remember last year when you had found roses in your locker?"

"Yeah, Jason had given them to me and he had asked me out for the first time."

"Well… Jason didn't… he wasn't the one who had… given you the flowers…"

"What do you mean? I had asked him if he was the one who put them in my locker and he said yes-"

"He lied to you."

"What?"

"I… I put those roses in your locker… they were from me…" I stared at him, shocked. I had asked Jason if they were from him and he didn't hesitate to answer.

"But-he... you never... what?" I stuttered. Why would Leo give roses? He sat back down but with distance between us.

"Piper, you've been my best friend for a long time. It's not hard to see that you're gorgeous. Not to mention; smart, sweet, kind, and can kick-ass when mad. How could I not fall in love with you?"

Silence. He loves me. My best friend of seven years just told me he loves me... how could I say anything?

"I probably shouldn't have said that. I just can't sit here and see my best friend, that I love, cry and find a way to blame her self because that's what you do! I just thought that, since you're going to break-up with him... Wait, you _are _going to break-up with him right? Because that was-"

"Of course I'm going to break-up with him." I finally said. "I just need time..." The light in his eyes faded. "Leo, I like you and I don't just need time, I need a friend." He scooted closer and wrapped me in his arms and sung our song.

"_when the tears stream down your face_

_when you lose something you can't replace_

_when the tears stream down your face and I-I-I-I_

_when the tears stream down your face and _

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_when the tears stream down your face and I-I-I-I..._

_lights will guide you home and ignite your bones_

_and I will try-to fix you..._

* * *

**Thank you too:**

**-Guest (::)**

**-eOlympus (::)**

**-MusicRoxMySocks (::)**


End file.
